Mi amado angel
by Aurora Kaioh
Summary: Les traigo una historia corta mientras me inspiro para continuar con mi fic... en esta historia vemos los sentimientos encontrados de Michiru despues de haber llavado a Haruka al cruel destino de una sailor scout... que la disfruten...


Bueno ya que no se me ocurren nuevas ideas para mi fic, les traigo una historia corta mientras me llega la inspiración, espero les guste….. y comenten por favor…

**MI AMADO ANGEL**

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con la visión mas maravillosa que jamás creí se hiciera realidad, estas a mi lado, mi precioso ángel, duermes plácidamente con una sonrisa en tu rostro, nunca imagine sentir una felicidad tan grande, me siento completa contigo a mi lado… pero no puedo evitar pensar que soy la persona mas egoísta de este mundo.

Soy egoísta, no existe otra palabra que describa lo que hice, egoísmo, como mas podría llamarse mi actitud, como mas podría llamarse… simplemente no fui capaz, mi corazón me dejo, no pude resistir…

Siempre sola, oculta en las profundidades de mi amado mar, ocultando mis sentimientos, ocultándome de la realidad que nunca quise aceptar…. Pero en ese momento, en el momento en el que estaba por fundirme con mi elemento para desaparecer, tus recuerdos volvieron a mi, lo mas curioso, es que aun sabiendo que tu y yo compartíamos un destino, un hermoso destino, me negaba a creer, a aceptar que de alguna extraña manera yo podría ser feliz…

Una sirena que se niega a subir a la superficie, atrapada en un ancho y profundo azul, temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrar, pero por fuerzas ajenas a mi, llegue a la costa, percatándome de mi destino, ese destino que trate de negar una y mil veces…

Yo, yo una guerrera, quien lo diría, quien siquiera lo hubiera pensado, atrapada en mi pasado, moribunda en la arena… arrastrada por las corrientes de mi propio mar, fiel siervo de la luna…

Pase innumerables noches en vela preguntándome, ¿Porque? ¿Por qué yo y no otra persona?, pero al conocer la importancia de mi misión no pude negarme, ahora que lo pienso ni siquiera siendo una sailor scout he dejado de ser la "complaciente" Michiru, siempre haciendo lo que los demás dictan…

Debía buscarte, si te soy sincera no quería hacerlo, aun entonces me negaba a aceptar esa parte de mi pasado, yo nunca me había enamorado y no quería ilusionarme con un pasado, ya tan lejano, debía permanecer serena, ser firme, tu solo serias mi compañera de batalla, después de todo sin ti no podría cumplir mi misión… pero no lograba convencerme del todo con aquella idea…

Te busque, te encontré, pero cuando decidí enfrentarte esa calidez tan familiar invadió por completo mi corazón, mi alma y mis sentidos. Verte a los ojos, quien lo diría, solo verte a los ojos vasto para que en mi aflorara el sentimiento que insistía en negar, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremeció, quise que aquel momento fuese eterno, quise echar atrás mis ideas y quedarme a tu lado por la eternidad…

Solo salí de aquella burbuja cuando te marchaste, cuando te fuiste sin mirar atrás, ya pensaba yo que algo no podía ser tan maravilloso, y que todo eso que había sentido solo había sido pasajero, solo algo pasado que volvió a mi para atormentarme, quería alejarme y no volverte a ver nunca mas, y estuve a punto de hacerlo, cuando me dijiste que no te interesaba salvar este mundo decidí alejarme definitivamente…

Como es de extraño el destino, propiciando siempre nuestros encuentros, tuve que confesarte mi secreto, yo no planeaba hacerlo, pero por un impulso fuera de mi control fui a socorrerte… cuando me tomaste entre tus brazos por primera vez, por primera vez desde hace ya tanto, no pude evitar contarte todo, confesarte que yo no quería que recorrieras este camino conmigo, no quería ver sufrir a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, por eso me llamo egoísta, por que si hubiera negado mi curiosidad de conocerte, no te habría puesto en peligro tantas veces…

La sirena que moría lentamente en la arena fue socorrida por un bello ángel que bajo del cielo en su ayuda, la llevo hasta el mar y se sumergió junto a ella, perdiéndose en las profundidades, solo por el amor que le tenia… no te culpo por amarme, yo también te amo y moriría mil veces junto a ti… por lo que me culpo aun es por no haberte detenido, te lleve a las profundidades conmigo, te arrastre al fondo de mi mar, lo único que deseaba era estar a tu lado…

-_Soy una egoísta, Haruka… perdóname…- _fue la frase que rompió el silencio de aquella habitación, donde hace ya unas horas ya el amor había sido confesado y también demostrado. Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Michiru quien cerró los ojos tratando de no dejar escapar mas…

_-No tengo porque hacerlo sirena- _

Abrió los ojos rápidamente encontrándose con el hermoso rostro de su amado viento, quien parecía conocer a la perfección las ideas que surcaban su mente y lastimaban su corazón…

_-Yo… seria feliz muriendo una y mil veces dentro de tu mar-_

Acaricio su rostro y se acerco depositando en sus labios un tierno y dulce beso, en ese momento Michiru lo comprendió, no debía culparse, después de todo si ella estuviera en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo…

_-Te amo…-_

Dijeron en unisonó, para luego fundirse en otro beso, cayendo abrazadas en brazos de Morfeo, sabiendo que sin importar lo que pasara, sin importar lo que se interpusiera, su amor siempre seria eterno….


End file.
